User talk:Relikz
Firstly, we're admins, so we can just view the page's deletion history dipshit. Secondly, I've already gotten all my shit ready. I'm going to post it straight on the wiki to save time. :P Are you not doing horoscope this month? Wait a while. MDM has to open up his flash. >_> If he doesn't message back soon, I'll just upload the whole magazine by myself whenever he does. It's not long. Here Go here as soon as you can. >:D Just a heads up but here's Umneilicious for Sept 2014~ so dont forget to add it >:P Umneilicious Sept 2014 [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 19:56, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Lower your gaze, Relic >:o [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 21:16, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Flips said he wanted to do it, so give it to him pls. :) 02:44, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm really busy man. T^T I think I'll have to leave the mag if this keeps up. :/ 03:18, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Still doing episode by episode, just haven't formatted it like it normally is as bacon time is about to record. And no, Im not doing TMITM, Our conversation went like this http://prntscr.com/4r7ggh which apparently he believes is me saying yes. So just slap a note on TMITM and say that Mega is a lazy mexican bitch and didnt do his article again-- Header Reli~ Can you do headers for chapters Chapter 399-402? As well as the big one that introduces the TMITM article~! 19:50, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Articles What's up bitches, it's the 30th. Do you have your article(s) done? Kk. :Go here please. ^__^ Could you make me a really cool banner for my "Dear Jakky" sub-article? Hmm... well, it's an advice column so maybe something to do with letters or mail? I don't know. I'm no good at these things! >__< Hello Go here, biotch! >:D Sexiest Triangle Alive What code error are you seeing? That's a coding error? I figured it was just Wikia's cache being a Rai. NATSU Yo! How would you describe Natsu in 3 words? 19:36,10/25/2014 What's up, bitches! Just reminding you all that the magazine must be published on the 31st. We all have different timezones, so to avoid any issues try to have your articles done by the 30th. And once again, don't be afraid to incorporate Halloween into your articles. :P Lol, fuck you too! >:D Interview Come hither! Thanks whore! >:D Won't let me see the image. >_> Upload your images while you're here, whore. :P Damn!! We probably have more than any other wiki. We're fucking awesome! And yes I do actually. That guy can suck it! >:D And it's all thanks to me and my constant uploading of images! ^___^ Lmao! True dat. >:D Good nite Reli! And Happy Halloween!! >:D Month of November Hey Reli. I have a favor to ask for one of my articles. Could you make a gif of Eclair's dance from the Fairy Tail movie. But basically make it one that focuses on her as much as possible, without that chanting guy in the back, e.t.c. It's gotta be all about her, basically. If you can or can't do this just let me know. Thanks in advance. Alright. Thanks anyways. Same. Mine doesn't even want to open sometimes. Le sigh. I would look for another player, but since I watch Anime online (crunchy and the black sites), I don't see the need. ( .__.)~ 06:11, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Lucy Describe Lucy in 3 words pls and thank you ;D 08:56,11/30/2014 Articles Hey everyone, I know it's the holidays and everyone is busy but if possible please try to get your articles done by today or tomorrow. I would've reminded you whores earlier, but I forgot. >_> Also, immediately above this message, if I'm not mistaken, Raven left you guys a message. Be sure to read it. :D Tee hee. In that case, GET TO WORK! >:D That means that you still have done 20% of your work! I'm a glass half empty kind of guy. ^__^ Welcome back. Come hither! Bitch, finish your damn pictures and articles! >_> Great! ^___^ BG New Christmas background for the main wiki or are we using the old one this year? Hai. :P Come hither! :P TMITA 212 Reli, I'd just like to point out (mostly to be a bitch) that desert only has one "s", not two and that it's "duel", not dual. If you could fix that, that'd be rippin' awesome. =) Love your awesome white friend, 07:05, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Articles Hey whores, just reminding you guys to do your articles if you haven't already done so. We publish in a little over two days on New Year's eve. Also, keep in mind to try your best to include a Christmas/New Year's theme. Yo! 3 words to describe Santa plz ;D 11:49,12/29/2014 :Yo dawwwg, come here now. :D Thanks a ton, Reli. I've updated it now to a bigger one. Family Tree So, remember that Family Tree that was attempted for the wiki but failed utterly? I was planning to write an article for the same purpose, with the same funny stories and stuff. Think you could maybe make an image for that article? Well, I was just thinking "Family Tree", but if you've got a better idea, you can go with that. It's an article, not a wiki team. I agree with you, but I just mean I didn't like any of your suggestions. =( Oh, and Idk if you've heard it before, but I recently heard this and thought you might enjoy it. Yeah, alright, my bad. Let's just go with "Family Tree", how about it? Also, Skype. Swell. Logo That's hilarious!! Nice job man. Thanks. How about "pervs". I know there's a lot to cover, so "pervs" should fit the overall theme, right? I'm good either way. Maybe "perverts" cause it's a more complete word. :Also, how about that snapchat? I still wanna see that supposedly-cool hair of yours. Fairy Interview You know what to do. :P React to this! Hey, dude. I've got an article this month that I'm testing the waters on. I may or may not continue depending on feedback. Do me a favor and go here. Everyone has different questions. Write your answer in the appropriate user box. You've got 10 days before we have to publish. Thanks in advance. Go. Erza 3 words for her pls 11:32,2/27/2015 Guesstimate I need a guesstimate on when your article(s) will be completed. Mine will be finished in a matter of hours. :P I left it before. :P Another reaction Hey dude. When you get the chance, go here. Articles Hey whores, it's about that time again. Just reminding you to get your articles done. :3 Fairy Interview March Let's go. 3 words For Wendy pls 15:48,3/29/2015 April Go here. Mirfanda4Life Hey everyone, please get your articles done ASAP. I would like to actually get this magazine published on time. No excuses biotches!!! Fairy I. April Also this. CGN So, I wanna start the Community Game Nights every alternate Saturday from the month of June. The first would be Saturday, June 13th. The first game I want to have everyone play is Cards Against Humanity. Ideally, we would play the game, talk over Skype simultaneously and the put the two recordings together up on YouTube and blog it back to the wiki. For advertising, we would need the Wiki's Twitter and Facebook and maybe users who use Tumblr. Would you be willing to make Community Game Nights the advertisement for this month's magazine, announcing Cards Against Humanity for the first game we'll play? I'll take that as a "Yes". For the ad, throw in a few playing cards, Pokemon and some champions from League of Legends. Let them know that the first game is Cards Against Humanity and will begin on June 13th. It's gonna be every two weeks, not every Saturday. And since when is Porn a game? And don't advertise the schedule. Just add that the first game is Cards Against Humanity but still include the pictures of some Pokemon and League champions in the ad. But you can add a line at the end saying "The use of Skype during play is severely encouraged." They can always ask me personally if they have other questions. "Do you wanna be the very best, like no one ever was? To tell your friends that they suck, and that you are #1? If so, then join us for Community Game Night! A bi-weekly event where Fairy Tail Wiki users get together and play online games and have a whole lot of fun. So if you're down, get your lawyers ready as we start off with Cards Against Humanity!" "Beginning June 13th 2015 at 17:00 UTC (times and dates subject to change)" And you can add the line at the end saying "The use of Skype during play is severely encouraged." Rai Hey guys! I want everyone to finish their articles by the 26th. That way we can publish on time without any hiccups. Also, when doing your articles, please try to make them as good and as detailed as possible. For the past couple of issues, we've had some issues with missing articles and getting the mag published on time, and I'd like for this issue to be a great issue. In addition, this is Mashima's birth month so please make some reference to that in your article if possible. And to the two or three douchebags who either don't have signatures or have signatures that link to their userpage and not their talk page, for the sake of the rest of us, please fix this you dirty ass monkeys! :D Battle Arena :Go vote here pl0x. Move your vote template to where you want it and put your thoughts.-- Fairy Interview for May Go here. Juvia You know what to do ;D 09:43,5/24/2015 May Time to react. Articles Hey whores, just reminding you that I'd like all the articles done by tomorrow so we can publish the magazine on its proper time this month. Also, we, and by "we" I mean Reli, are going to create a Happy Birthday ad page, so if you haven't found anyway to incorporate a Happy Birthday message or theme into your article, there is no need. Polls Do you want me to do Pollbender this month? I shrank the avatars but it looks not so good now. So I think I am going to revert it-- Sure, I'll handle it. And no, not too much. It's just enough to be the most amazing ad you've ever made! Awesome work! If it's cool with you, I'll save that image and post it on my Tumblr too. Or you could do it and I'll just reblog it (after the magazine is released, of course). Gray I have to finish my article early this time, so y'all hoes better send me 3 words soon >_> 09:23,6/3/2015 June Since I was out of work, I did the set up for the June interview. Take care of it by the end of the month. BA Hades vs Jellal place your vote-- Go React in June. Don't forget about the Fairy Interview either. Category:My Bitches' Talk Pages Yo Hey biotches! I'm hella late with the reminder messages this month, but it's that time again. Magazine is going live in exactly two days, so all of you whores need to try to have your articles done by then (unless you've otherwise stated that you won't be able to complete them this month). Oh yeah, and if you haven't seen the messages above already, Flipsy needs you guys to do the Battle Arena, and Prime needs you to do both Fairy Interview and React. Damn you Reli! Okay, I'll cover you in everything else. :P I'll use the smaller one. Thanks Reli!!! :) Jakuwhore is a bitch and made me change the BA for this month because he thinks its too one sided. Its now Juvia vs Cana. Please revote and then yell at Jakuwhore for making you do this.-- 3 words It's Sting's turn! 17:01,7/17/2015 July Hey biotches! It's that time again. Magazine is going live on the 31st, so all of you whores have plenty of time and need to try to have your articles completely finished by then. If you can't, let me know now so I can try to make other arrangements. 22:26,7/21/2015 Battle Arena Vidalus vs Erigor. Go vote. -- Skanks Hey bitches, just sending out a secondary reminder about getting your articles done. I'm going to send out one more before the magazine publishes. :P And again, if for any reason you don't think you'll be able to get yours done this month, contact me '''ASAP. 23:14,7/26/2015 July Please fill in your parts of React and Interview. Also, are you doing Pollbender or should I cover for you? Good to know. Also, we were thinking that TMITA could be covered by multiple users. You could write one summary, I'd write one, we'd force God to write one, e.t.c. You up for it? I'll bring it up on the magazine page here. We can each claim them like jobs. Skanks Alright my precious little whores, the magazine is getting published tomorrow, and I have what everyone hasn't done listed below: *Flipsy: You need to do TMITM, React, Battle Arena, and Fairy Interview. *Raven: You need to do your TMITA entry. *Nei-chan: Are we getting Umneilicious this month or nah? *Prime: You need to finish Busted, The Last Pollbender, Technical Updates, your TMITA entry, and Fairy Interview. *Reli: You need to do Contents, all the TMIT images, the ad (if you're doing one), your TMITA entry, Fairy Interview, and React. I don't want the magazine to be late this month (especially since you've all had three reminders), so let's try and get this wrapped up peeps. :P 19:53,7/30/2015 I don't see your contents page. What'd you name it? :P And awesome! Just paste your review to the template page under a regular section header. I'll fancify it in one second. ^___^ August React Yo, Reli, react for August. Be sure to actually do it this time, btw. 3 words Ultear. 3 words. Pronto ;D 08:25,8/20/2015 Battle Arena August Ikaruga vs Kagura-- August Interview Here are the questions for August. Skanks Alright my precious little whores, the magazine is getting published in a few days. If you haven't already, get your articles done ASAP. And if you can't do your articles, then please let me know '''now Thanks. :D Skanks Second reminder. The magazine is getting published in two days, and so far the only people who've gotten anything done are Flipsy and Prime. Get to work biotches! :P Reminder about 3 words for Ultear. You're the only one left Reli :P 19:58,8/30/2015 Reminder Yo, Reli, react for August. Also, here are the interview questions for August. 3 words Mirajane :3 11:37,9/24/2015 September Time to react in September. Battle Arena September Wendy vs Lucy -- FI September 2015 Please go answer FI September 2015. Remember to do the React too. Thank you. 2nd reminder Today we're supposed to be publishing guys. 3 words for Mira pronto! 21:43,9/30/2015 lol ok, I'll clear this up :p 06:39,10/1/2015 Reminder Time to react in September. Please go answer FI September 2015.